The Tale of Ruka Ortumee
by Darsha2
Summary: The tale of a boy raised by the Covenant and trained for combat. ITS DONE! READ AND ENJOY,MY FANS!Look for me under games and Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

HALO 2:THE TALE OF RUKA ORTUMEE

Chapter 1

(_I hereby assert that I do not own Halo, Bungie, or Microsoft_)

The flames of war burned brightly into the skies of Saturn colony Alpha as the Covenant invasion pushed forward. The sounds of plasma fire could be heard from miles around. A few miles away from the extermination sight, a single Elite was scanning wreckage of Alpha colony's house buildings. The Elite

was about to move on to his next objective when all of a sudden, he heard something move. "Who goes there?" the Elite shouted aggressively. He entered the pile of wreckage to find out just whom or what made that noise.

When he arrived at the center, he was amazed to see that a whole room of the building he had hit with a Wraith mortar had survived completely in tact! In the middle of this room, a small human lay crying fearfully. "You stand in the way of my objectives human, therefor you must be annihilated!" The Elite said as he held his plasma rifle to the infant's face. Yet the infant only giggled and gave the rifle a hug. " You are a strange little thing human, maybe the Prophets can decide what to do with you."And so the Elite took the baby to the Higherarchs chambers and showed the human to the Prophets.

"My lords," "Yes loyal subject, what do you come to us for Derga?" "I only wish to know what I should do with this very special human child." Then one of the three prophets stepped forward and said, "You say, Derga, that this tiny human is special. Why?" "This human, though puny and weak, is absolutely fearless! I held my weapon right to his nose and all he did was laugh and give it a hug!" Then the Prophet said, in a serious tone, "Take him to be your apprentice… teach him everything you know about weapons, technology, everything. The humans would not kill one of their own." A second Prophet stepped forward and said "We will have the Engineers measure him for a suit of special armor. Now go!" Derga then said, "As you wish my lord."

After the next twelve years, the child had earned his armor, a custom-built energy sword, and the name, Ruka Ortumee. By that time Derga, the Elite who found Ruka, was old and feeble, and could not move very well. One day, while Ruka was sparing with Murgo, a spec.ops Elite, an old and wise voice spoke from the megaphone and said "Ruka Ortumee, report to the council chamber now!" Then Ruka hurried to the council chamber to see what the speaker wanted. When he finally entered the chamber, an eerie silence awaited him. The Prophet of Truth stepped slowly forward and spoke. "Ruka, you have been given a special assignment." "What would you have me do, my lord?" Ruka answered. "The Covenant need more warriors like you. And by that, I mean the same species." "How would I go about finding more of the humans… of my species, I mean. And furthermore, how would I recruit them?"

The Prophet then sat for a moment. (Like they do all the time!) Then he said "All you need to do, is kidnap a few of the human females, bring them here for analysis, and return to the assigned point of position." "Where am I to be sent lord Truth?" The Prophet paused a while for dramatic effect, then said, "You are being sent to the surface of the ancient relic, Halo." Then all of a sudden, a chorus song started playing. Truth then shouted, "God damn it, get that god forsaken stereo out of here!" One of the Elite council members then said, "Aw man, I never get to use it anymore!" Truth then said, "Don't make me send Ruka up there, you!"

The Elite just slowly sat down with a scared look on his face. (If any one can actually tell!) The Prophet of Mercy then too stepped forward and said understandingly, "Being a young man still, we understand if you don't want to do this." Then Ruka thought for a moment. Then he said, "Thank you lord Mercy, but this is something I have to do… for the Covenant." The third and final Prophet, Regret, said proudly, "My fleet and I will accompany you, for this is a mission no one should attempt alone." Surprised by this offer, Ruka said, "I would be truly honored to have your fleet with me on this daring mission my lord!" "Then it is decided." Truth said. "We move at dawn!" Applause could be heard throughout High Charity, the Covenant holy city. Dawn came and there were thousands of Phantom drop ships being loaded, Ghost attack vehicles being assigned, and troops suiting up. "Everything is going as planned!" said Regret. Three Phantoms flew hastily by, surprising Ruka. "Who was that, lord Regret?" The Prophet then said, "That my boy, was the Arbiter!"


	2. Chapter 2

HALO 2: RUKA MEETS SOME NEW FRIENDS

Chapter 2

_(I hereby swear that I do not own Halo, Bungie, or Microsoft)_

The more Ruka thought about his mission, the more excited he got. The flight to Halo was a long one, and sometimes, he got really impatient. The minute the Covenant cruiser landed, he was already waiting at the gravity lift. The grav lift activated, and Ruka went down, all the while cackling to himself. This was the first time he had gone anywhere other than High Charity. The environment was not old and rusty like he expected it to be. In fact, what he saw was magnificent! Trees everywhere he looked. The Prophet of Regret, who had accompanied Ruka on his kidnapping mission, said proudly, "Behold the Forerunners' master craftsmanship!" Ruka could only gape in awe at the beauty of the ring's environment and say, "It's so beautiful!" All of a sudden, a voice cried out in pain. Ruka and Regret spun around and saw an Elite drop to the ground, dead. Ruka looked at the body for a second, and said as calmly as he could, "Snipers."

The Elites hid Regret, then dropped down. Ruka then withdrew a beam rifle and looked around. He then spotted a human, and shot its leg. The human fell and held the wound tightly. "Hold here Elites, I'm going to capture the human and bring it here." Mergo, the commanding Elite replied "Yes sir!" Ruka then activated his special suit's active camouflage, and went after the human. As he approached the human, he wondered, "Is this a female, or male human?" He then finally reached the wounded human, and deactivated his camo. The human looked at him for a minute. "What the hell? It's a human dressed like a Covie huh?" Ruka barked, "Remove your helmet, or I'll blast your head clean off!" It removed its helmet, showing a smooth, longhaired face. "Are you male or female?" Ruka asked. "What the hell is this, Trivial Pursuit? I'm female, okay, jeez ya didn't have to blast a hole in my damn leg!" Ruka argued, "Yes I did, you shot my Elite's face off, you ass! As far as I'm concerned, you should die right now!" "Well I would have if you had considered aiming higher, idiot!" the woman said. Ruka then knocked her out and dragged her to the ship. Regret said as Ruka approached the ship, "Well done Ruka, mission accomplished." Ruka replied in a very serious tone, "The mission goes on lord Regret, lord Truth said we were to stay on this ring until further notice." "Then on this sacred ring we shall stay!" replied Regret to the squad of Elites.

Cheers erupted from the Elites and they started chatting to their friends, having drinks, and choosing the night watch. Ruka whispered to Regret, "I am going to scout out the area to see if there are more humans out there." Regret replied, "Yes, a wise decision. But take Garlo, this Red Elite here. The Elite looked up and immediately made a salute to lord Regret. "Strike leader Garlo, reporting for duty my lord!" Regret laughed and said, "There is no need for that. Ruka here needs an escort in a scout run, and seeing as though you've been here before, you are the perfect choice." Garlo said thankfully, "Thank you lord Regret!" Then Ruka and Garlo headed into the forest. As they crept through the trees, they began to hear firing. They hurried to where the noise was coming from. Garlo shouted, "Look sir, a clearing!" Ruka then replied sarcastically "Oh, thank you Garlo, it's a great pleasure to find out that you don't need glasses!" Garlo just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course."

When Ruka and Garlo made it to the clearing, they were greeted by the sounds of combat. All of a sudden, several fuel rod shots erupted through the air. Ruka looked around to find the Elite who might have fired. Every one of those shots had such precision and accuracy. When he found the shooter, he could not believe his eyes. There, instead of an Elite, stood a Grunt. "Die evil humans die!" cried the Grunt. Ruka and Garlo began to run towards the Grunt, all the while dodging human fire. Ruka looked around and spotted a human holding a rocket launcher. Ruka yelled as he pulled a plasma rifle from his right holster, "Garlo, get down!" Garlo then immediately dropped, and Ruka blasted the human's head clean off with three plasma bolts. One of the humans cried out, "George, noooooo!" than charged at Ruka with a metallic blade. Ruka spun to the left while activating his energy sword, got behind the human, and held the glowing blade to his throat. Ruka then whispered into the human's ear, "Mine is bigger then yours." "Go ahead and kill me you traitor bastard!" the human said loathingly. "Oh, I don't plan on killing you instantly. Besides," Ruka softly cackled and then continued "I have, plans for you human. And seeing as though you might die here, I think I'll tell you what they are. They are, you will either join me, or die by my hand. And quite frankly, I don't think that George over there would want you to die." The human growled but slumped over and said, "You win. I'll join you." Ruka said approvingly, "Good decision. Now, what is your name?" The human said, still shaken from his predicament, "Michael Leonard." Ruka then looked at Garlo and said, "Garlo, watch Michael here and make sure he doesn't try anything." Garlo activated his energy sword and said, "Yes sir!" Ruka turned and ran towards the Grunt and talked to him. "Hello Grunt."

The Grunt jumped and saluted and said, "Hello commander Ruka, we have been expecting you for some time now. Where were ya?" Ruka replied, "Oh, just taking care of something important." The Grunt simply shrugged and said, "Those humans are holed up in the ravine nearby. We have them right where we want 'em sir." Ruka nodded approvingly then said, "I've noticed you carry around that fuel rod cannon. That was some very impressive shooting. I have never seen a Grunt shoot like that." The Grunt looked at the cannon on his back and thought for a moment. Then he said, "I have no idea where or when I got this. All I know is that I was meant to have it." Meanwhile, in Regret's Covenant cruiser, a prison break was going on. The female human ran through the halls holding two plasma rifles, and three plasma grenades. She reached Regret's quarters and entered. Regret spun around and tried to say "guards!" but the female human already had neutralized the two Honor Guards. Regret lifted his arms in surrender and said "Okay human, you've got me." The woman just snorted and said, "Your damn right I do, and I have a name you know." "May I please ask what it is?" "Sure." The woman said. "It's Susan Maelstrom."


	3. Chapter 3

HALO 2: THE TRUTH

Chapter 3

I here by assert that I do not own Halo, Microsoft, or Bungie.

It was high noon on Halo, and the Covenant cruiser was on full alert. Susan held the two weapons she had taken from Regret's guards tightly and kept a lock on Regret as she dragged him to the grav lift. A small group of Elites waited for them. Susan shouted, "Drop your weapons or the Prophet dies!" the Elites dropped their rifles and put their hands up. "Good. Now activate the lift! Come on now, I don't have all day!" The Elite nearest to the controls pushed a couple keys, and the lift activated. Susan let the Prophet go and went down the lift. She then headed North, towards the nearby ravine where the other marines were waiting.

Back at the forest clearing, Ruka was still talking to the Grunt from the last chapter. "So what is your name Grunt?" Ruka asked. The Grunt answered, "My name is Tarak! I am a very important Grunt because of my marksmanship, my ability to destroy vehicles quickly, and the fact that I am very smart for a Grunt." Ruka then asked, "Tarak, would you like to come with me on my little quest?" Tarak took a moment to stop and think. Then he answered, "Sure! I don't see any reason why not to, quite frankly." "Good!" Ruka said. Then Ruka and Tarak met Garlo and Michael, and started talking about where they should go, and what they should do.

Out of the blue, Tarak asked, "Ruka sir, did you bring three companions with you here?" Ruka turned his head a little and said, "Not to my knowledge, at first it was only me and Garlo…" All of a sudden, about twenty-five plasma bolts hit his shields. Ruka spun around and spotted the woman he had captured earlier. The woman stood still and stared angrily at Ruka, then shouted, "You are going to pay dearly for what you did to me, you little bastard!" Ruka snapped back, "Alright, that's it, you have pissed me off for the last time! I will have my revenge!" He pulled out his energy sword and charged at the woman with all of his might.

Right when things looked to be their worst for the woman, Ruka ran right past her, but didn't cut her. Instead, He did a backward spin kick, which he learned, from Derga, his Elite foster parent. The kick knocked the woman down, but not out. Ruka stepped over her and spoke, with much hatred, "You humans are pathetic. Garlo, Michael, Tarak, get over here!" the three companions walked over and waited for instructions. Michael looked at the woman, and recognized her immediately. "Woah, its Susan! Ruka, don't kill her! She's a friend." Ruka lifted his sword as if preparing to strike, as he said, "Not to me she isn't!" But he suddenly deactivated the sword and said, regretfully, "But she is critical to the mission. The Prophets gave me this mission: to capture a human female and bring it back to High Charity, the Covenant holy city." Michael just stared in disbelief and said, "How could they ask you to do such a terrible thing? I mean, your only twelve right?" Ruka then replied, "My age does not matter. I must do what the Prophets ask."

Michael paused for a moment. Then, an idea occurred to him. He then said suggestively, "Why don't you just quit? Or, even better, we could create our own little faction!" Ruka thought hard for a moment or two, then he finally said, "Yes. We shall now be known as, The Rebellion." Susan then shouted, "Wait a minute. If your not gonna kill me, or take me to your leaders," Michael snickered softly, "then what is going to happen to me?" Ruka looked at her for a second and replied, "Well your coming with us!" Susan shrugged and said, "Cool." Garlo then finally spoke, "Well, we need some sort of destination sir." Everyone stared at Garlo. "Thank god your still alive back there!" Tarak said sarcastically. Michael argued, "Well your one to talk, you haven't talked for about two paragraphs!" Tarak lowered his head in sadness and said, "I don't have enough lines." Michael tried to comfort Tarak by saying, "Don't worry, the author will give you more lines." Tarak nodded his head and said, "Wait I have an idea, lets go to the swamp!" Ruka acknowledged, "Yes, there are some cool things to see there, or so I hear." So the Rebellion headed east, towards the swap. And a few other things. (Mysterious music plays) "Dammit, I said get that stereo out of here!" "Sorry lord Truth."


	4. Chapter 4

HALO 2: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Chapter 4

_(I, Darsha 2, hereby assert that I do not own Halo, Microsoft, or Bungie.Or Zero Wing.)_

The swamp was a very disgusting place. There were smells that could kill a man, if they had not the right protection. Ruka, Garlo, Michael, Tarak, and Susan were all truly shocked. There were corpses rotting all over the place. Ruka said softly, "We should be very careful here. You never know what could jump out at you." Susan hissed, "Ruka, cut it out. Your scaring Tarak!" Ruka argued, "Well, I still rest my case." Tarak heard something move, and spun around with his fuel rod cannon ready. Michael just about jumped two feet. He shouted, "Damn it Tarak, you scared the shit out of me!" There was something different about Tarak when he said to Michael, "Go to hell, you filthy human!"

Everyone was taken aback at the ferocity in the grunt's voice. Then Tarak spoke again, but this time, he sounded timid. "There's something moving over there!" Ruka whispered, "Get behind me." Tarak got behind him and he pulled out his plasma rifle. A tiny, weird looking creature appeared and started running towards Ruka. Ruka fired about thirty-four rounds, but the thing was too quick. It cried out a shrill, "Shleorth!" Garlo yelled to Ruka, "I have heard much about these creatures. They are called The Flood. This one happens to be an infection form." Ruka shouted back, "Yeah, well this one is going down." The slimy infection form jumped over Ruka and slid towards Tarak. Without thinking, Tarak grabbed a nearby vine and whipped the infection form with it. The infection form stopped and stood still. Tarak whipped it again while saying, "Jump!" the infection form leaped into the air, landed, and stood perfectly still. Ruka's left eyelid started to twitch. "I can't believe it. Tarak tamed an infection form." Tarak answered, "Yep, it was easy. All I really had to do was whip it." Ruka just shrugged and walked toward the remains of a tree.

Ruka stood and thought for a few minutes. He said, "You know, this could be turned into a little camp." Then Susan looked at the dead tree. It's pieces were scattered in a position that actually could be augmented with the right parts. Susan then said, I think we should use this but we need some salvage. Judging by the marine corpses lying everywhere, there should be a dropship somewhere around here." Michael said rather sarcastically, "Well how smart can you get Susan? I never knew that we marines had dropships." Susan shouted "Oh, drop dead you sonnuva…" Ruka interrupted, "Now hold on. Don't fight just yet, we have a crash site to find." The two nodded but turned away from each other. All the while, Tarak was tying a vine around the infection form's waste, if you can even call it a waste. Tarak walked toward the gang shouting, "Come along Shleorthy!" Garlo asked in a loud tone, "You named it?" Tarak nodded, and the others smacked their own foreheads and said "Oh brother!" all of a sudden, there was a mechanical laugh. Then this floating, glowing machine appeared out of the trees.

The machine had a greenish glow to it. It, surprisingly, spoke to the bunch of Rebellion members standing in front of it. "Greetings! I am 936, Malevolent Server. I am the monitor of installation 07." Michael just shouted to the air, "Why god? Why does their have to be a monitor?" "Because I said so." God answered. The monitor only laughed psychotically. Ruka angrily yelled at no one in particular, "God, these oracles are so god damned weird!" The monitor floated over to Ruka and said cheerfully, "I know you are, but what am I? Hmm hmm hmm! Anyway, I saw a crashed ship near here. Follow me!" the machine muttered to itself, "To your doom, you pathetic creatures! Hmm hmm hmm!" Malevolent Server guided the group to a very messy crash site near a large building. "Oh dude, somebody lost some porn near this log!" Michael shouted excitedly. Susan picked up the magazine and shot it with one of her plasma rifles, then walked off.

"Son of a bitch, I was about to freaking read that Susan!" Susan looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh shut up and deal with it you little…" Ruka yelled, very irritably, "Stop (bleep)ing fighting! Damn!" Garlo whispered to Tarak, "Wow, humans fight each other a lot." Tarak whispered back, "No kidding, jeez!" suddenly, Ruka practically warped near the two aliens with a crazed, demonic look on his face. With out any consciousness or thought to what he was saying he cried out, "How are you gentlemen? All your base are belong to us! You are on the way to destruction!" Tarak asked, "What you say?" Michael just started laughing along with Susan and Malevolent Server. Ruka shook his head and looked around. He spotted Garlo and Tarak cowering in fear of Ruka's sudden Zero Wing impression. "What was that sir?" asked Garlo. Ruka replied in a high pitched voice, "I don't know!" Michael was laughing so hard that he started moon walking all over the place. Ruka said exhaustedly, "Oh god, do I need a coffee break." And so, Ruka had his coffee break, salvage was gathered, and the camp was made. Tune in next time on chapter five of: The Tale of Ruka Ortumee!


	5. Chapter 5

HALO 2: THE FINAL FIGHT

_I, Darsha 2, hereby assert that I do not own Halo, Microsoft, Bungie, or anything else I may mention._

Nighttime had fallen upon Halo. All of the Rebellion members were asleep, except for Michael and Susan. Michael was holding a comm. link to his mouth as he said, "Everything is going according to plan Chief." The comm. link whispered back, "Good work Michael. Lead them to the nearby mountain temple, where I will be waiting for you." Michael smiled and softly whispered, "Roger that sir." Michael deactivated the comm. link. "You don't think the Chief is going to kill the little guy, do you?" Susan asked the other marine.

"He said he wouldn't hurt him unless he doesn't talk." He answered. The marines heard someone yawn, and turned to find Ruka waking up. Michael said in the most respectful voice he could manage, "Sir, Susan and I have discovered a hidden path into the mountain region. There was a temple atop the mountains, and I bet we could create a stronghold there." Ruka nodded and said "Good work you two, lets move." Then Michael led the others down the path. The group arrived at dawn. Meanwhile, in the same temple, The Master Chief was readying himself for the battle with Ruka and the others. Cortana said from within the Chief's helmet, "Are you sure your ready for all of them?"

The Spartan simply shrugged and continued working out. He was doing one handed push ups, stretching his muscles and using a Grunt's corpse as a punching bag. During the time in which he wasn't working out, he was either training with his weapons, or watching the All your base mix video via Cortana's Internet broadband connections. (My friend Davis, better known to some as DKN, and I watched that today. Go to google and type in: all your base.) "You know chief, shouldn't we be searching for Ruka right now?" the Chief answered in a very relaxed tone, "Well, that would be a waste of planning Cortana. Besides, Michael is bringing them all to us anyway. The traitor, the shrimp, and the freak."

Cortana asked irritably, "And what about Susan, eh Chief?" The Chief shouted, "Just screw off Cortana! God, your worse than… my… mother, yeah, I'm just gonna shut up now." Back on the path that lead to the temple, Ruka and the others were discussing what exactly Zero Wing was, and that Ruka had the "All Your Base" disease. "Wow," Ruka shouted in amazement, "I never knew that a virus like that existed!" Malevolent Server said, "I did, hmm hmm hmm!" The others stared at the monitor for a second or two.

Then Garlo said to Tarak, "Wow, what did the Forerunners do to that Oracle?" "No kidding, jeez!" Tarak replied. Ruka said sarcastically, "I really don't know if any of you had noticed but, we are on a mission here!" The others than quieted down and followed Ruka up the path. The group then finally reached the top of the mountain. The temple was larger than any of them had expected. It seemed to be made of pure gold. "Magnificent, isn't?" a voice said from the darkness. Ruka looked alarmed and shouted back, "Who are you, and what are doing here?" An armored figure appeared out of the temple entrance.

"I, am the Master Chief, or as you Covenant slime call me, The Demon." Ruka snapped, "Slime? Is that what you call them? I am no Covenant. I am the leader of the Rebellion!" "So you think." The Chief said with an invisible smirk on his face. Michael turned his SMG at Ruka. Susan asked, "Michael, what are you doing?" "He has to die Susan, that boy is a traitor!" Susan said with great sorrow in her voice, "But he's only twelve years old, Michael!" Ruka looked shocked as he asked, "How do you know that?" Susan answered, "Because I am your mother." Ruka's eyes glazed over for a second. "My… mother?" Susan answered "Yes. You probably didn't know because I wasn't on Saturn during the invasion."

Ruka cried out, "Where were you? Where were you on the night I was taken?" Susan just said with tons of regret, "Omega Halo." The Master Chief shouted, "Come on you guys, kill him!" Ruka was infuriated at Michael and the Chief so much, that he activated his energy sword and sliced Michael in the chest, killing him instantly. Susan pulled out her plasma rifles and shot at the Chief. He ran towards her and punched her right in the stomach. Tarak and Garlo fired like mad at the Chief but he tossed a grenade and killed them both and Shloerthy in a big blue burst of energy.

"That's it you armored son of a bitch, die!" Ruka shouted as he lunged at the Chief. The Chief activated an energy sword he had picked up and fought back. The two blades glowed brightly as the boy's and the Spartan's blades locked. "I will kill you for what you have done you freak!" Ruka yelled as he continued to strike. The Chief made an error that he would not live to correct. He tilted his blade the wrong way and Ruka knocked it from the Chief's hands to his own left-hand witch was empty. The Spartan fell to his knees and Ruka held the two blades to the Spartan's neck. Without one minute's hesitation, he chopped of the Chief's head.

Susan had regained conciseness and was looking at the temple's entrance there was a feint glow and out came Ruka, holding the Chief's helmet. "Way to go son, you beat him." And so Ruka and his mother left Halo and joined the Covenant believe it or not. And they conquered the galaxy together as mother, son, and army of deadly aliens, like it should be.

_THE END!_

(Sorry about the Chief. It was all for the storyline!)


End file.
